The invention relates generally to a system for monitoring biosignals and, more particularly, to an untethered system for monitoring biosignals of a test subject engaged in a physical activity.
Different biosignals are monitored to detect a variety of physical conditions. Biosignals useful in this regard include, among others, the Electromyographic (EMG) from the muscle, the Electrocardiagraphic (EKG) from the heart, the electroencephalographic (EEG) from the brain, and the Electrooculographic (EOG) from the eyes. Examples of applications entailing biosignal monitoring during physical activity are physical therapies and rehabilitation regimes in the clinical/medical area, strength and fatigue endurance testing in the exercise/fitness area, work related fatigue in the field of ergonomics, muscle performance in research environments, and detection of organophosphates in troops exposed to chemically contaminated battlefields or workers exposed to pesticides and other chemicals commonly used in farm environments. However, biosignal monitoring of subjects engaged in such physical activities has been restricted by the electrical cable tethers utilized between sensors and processing equipment of prior systems.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved system for monitoring biosignals from test subjects engaged in various types of physical activity.